This invention relates to telecommunications and in particular apparatus and methods for processing service usage by subscribers in a telecommunications system.
It is known, in relation to mobile communications systems, to provide a type of subscription for which subscribers are allocated a xe2x80x9cbundlexe2x80x9d of call time at the beginning of each billing period, for use during the following billing period. Calls made during the following billing period, which fall within a standard call type category are rated against the bundle, rather than being charged for individually. Whenever a call is rated against a subscriber""s bundle, the amount remaining of the bundle is decremented, and after the entire bundle has been used, all calls are rated according to predetermined tariffs and charged for individually.
Each bundle is valid only for a single billing period. At the start of the next billing period, another bundle is created for use during the subsequent billing period.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided call record processing apparatus for a telecommunications system, said apparatus comprising:
an input data link for receiving call records generated in the telecommunications system;
a store for user allocation records, said user allocation records being capable of holding first allocations of usage associated with first predetermined usage criteria and second allocations of usage associated with second predetermined usage criteria, at least one criterion of which is different to any of said first criteria,
a call record processor arranged to cumulatively reduce one of said first allocations for call records holding call details satisfying said first criteria, and to cumulatively reduce one of said second allocations for call records holding call details satisfying said second criteria,
wherein said apparatus is arranged to associate said first allocations with said second allocations so as to allow said call record processor to reduce one of said first allocations for call records holding call details satisfying said second criteria.
Thus, this aspect of the invention allows for flexibility in use of the different allocations of usage. For example, where the first allocations of usage are valid for a notional period of currency which is different to a notional period of currency for the second allocations of usage, the first allocations of usage may be associated with the second allocations when portions of the first allocations remain at the end of their respective period of currencies, to enable full usage of the first allocations nevertheless.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention there is provided service usage processing apparatus for a telecommunications system, said apparatus comprising:
a store holding user records; and
a service usage processor,
said apparatus being arranged to associate a predetermined allocation of usage with a user record, at the start of each of a plurality of consecutive usage periods, said allocation having a defined period of currency corresponding to the following usage period, such that a first allocation is associated with a user record for a first usage period and a second allocation is associated with said user record for a second usage period,
said service usage processor being arranged to reduce said first allocation for service usage defined to occur within said first usage period, and to reduce said second allocation for service usage defined to occur within said second usage period,
wherein said service usage processor is arranged to reduce said first allocation for service usage defined to occur within said second usage period, if at least a portion of said first allocation remains after the end of said first usage period.
The advantage of this arrangement will be apparent from the above discussions.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention there is provided a method of operating a rating apparatus in a telecommunications system, said method comprising the following steps:
(i) defining, for subscriptions in the system, first usage allocations to be applied by said apparatus to service usage during a first usage period, and second usage allocations to be applied by said apparatus, during a second usage period;
(ii) rating usage records during said first usage period, reducing said first usage allocations for predefined usage types;
(iii) interrupting rating after the end of said first usage period; and
(iv) adding remaining usage from said first allocations to said second allocations whilst call rating is interrupted.
This aspect of the invention provides a method whereby remaining portions of the first allocations may be carried over to the second usage period, whilst rating need only refer to a single usage allocation in any usage period.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention there is provided a method of operating a rating apparatus in a telecommunications system, said method comprising the following steps:
(i) defining, for subscriptions in the system, first usage allocations to be applied by said apparatus to service usage during a first usage period, and second usage allocations to be applied by said apparatus during a second usage period;
(ii) rating usage records detailing usage defined to occur during said first usage period against said first usage allocations; and
(iii) rating usage records detailing usage defined to occur during said second usage period against both said first and said second usage allocations.
This aspect provides a method whereby portions of the first usage allocations remaining after the end of the first usage period may be utilised nevertheless, without the need to interrupt ratings.